Angus Scatter-blank
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: A story about the last part of Angus' last name and what it meant if he was a


_**ANGUS SCATTER-GOOD**_

Angus goes to the store and pays the clerk extra money. He says "Please keep the change and use it to something great for society." He then walks out the door and then gives the remainder of his money to a homeless shrew.

 _ **ANGUS SCATTER-BAD**_

Angus goes to the store and doesn't pay the clerk at all. He runs out of the room with 50 more dollars than he had before telling the clerk "I HATE YOU AND YOU SHOULD GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF." He then kills the shrew with a gunshot.

 _ **ANGUS SCATTER-NEUTRAL**_

Angus goes to the store and pays the clerk the ideal amount of money that's necessary. He doesn't say anything and walks out the door without saying a word and just walks past the shrew, looking at them with a frown.

 _ **ANGUS SCATTER-GAY**_

Angus makes out with Bodi. "Are you serious" the store clerk says "right in front of your salad?" He then pays the clerk money goes outside making out again, and the homeless shrew decides to go someplace far far away. Homophobic shrew.

 _ **ANGUS SCATTER-NOT GAY**_

Angus and Bodi stand 5 feet apart form each other. He then hands the cashier some money, as the cashier is giving him his change he states "I am not gay" and then proceeds to leave. He then informs the homeless shrew the same thing.

 _ **ANGUS SCATTER-GOLD**_

Angus wears a golden ring, showing off his golden bling. The clerk can only state simply "God I wish that were me". The homeless shrew that's on the street. "I need to get that golden bling." Angus and his golden ring, what glitters is gold you see.

 _ **ANGUS SCATTER-GNOME**_

Angus is a gnome. He cannot go to the store as gnomes are incapable of movement. This is the house of the clerk. The homeless shrew happens to be staying with her because they are married in this universe. They are also gay.

 _ **ANGUS SCATTER-FEAR**_

Angus has not left his house to go in the store, he is too scare of the responsibilities of life. The store clerk, the homeless shrew are really starting to get worried about him and even Bodi really thinks he should get medical attention about his paranoia. _ **  
**_

 _ **ANGUS DELANEY**_

Oops we got the wrong guy! Sorry Angus from Night in the Woods. The store clerk and homeless shrew will help you get back. "I'm sorry" the narrator, me, says with very concern. You aren't responding but then again stranger danger is a thing so...bye!

 _ **ANGUS SCATTER**_

Angus throws a bunch of things in random directions. None of them break, thankfully, but the cashier is still very mad at Angus for throwing things and kicks him out. The homeless shrew can't help but laugh at his misery. Angus starts throwing more random stuff outside ignoring him

 _ **ANGUS SCATTER-FLATTER**_

"Hey there~" Angus flirted with the cashier. "Is that a new hairstyle!" The cashier smiled wagging her tail (she's a dingo btw). "Oh Angus, I'm flattered." she smiled "Never change" He then did a similar thing to the homeless shrew outside.

 _ **ANGUS SCATTER-GOD**_

"...and on the seventh day Angus created a shopping mart with his own two hands. There he created animals, the first one being a shrew without a home and a second one being a cashier without a care in the world. Other animals were created too like Bodi, Drama, etc..."-from the bible of Angus-Larry 41:60

 _ **ANGUS SCATTER-GRU**_

Angus lifts his finger up along with his hand and behind him writing on paper says "I make this meme on FanFiction" The shrew is amused. He tears the next paper moving his finger to head to reveal "It's going well. The cashier is intrigued. He reveals the third paper that says "I can't think of a good punch line" The three are confused "Wait wha-" Angus says staring at the paper.

 _ **ANGUS SCATTER-DUD**_

Angus walks through the door and the cashier can't help but slowly and Simpsonly start to smile. The shrew outside does the same thing. Outside Bodi can't help but chuckle and tell them both "YOU GOT THE DUD!"

 _ **ANGUS SCATTER-YOU SAY NOT TO WORRY ABOUT YOU BUT I REALLY AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU.**_

"Don't worry about me" Fleetwood Yak says despite the three of them, and basically everyone else in existence that knew about his situation was. "Just focus on Bodi, the hero of our tale." Angus butted in "Actually I'm the hero of this book, or at least protagonist, but even I can't help but worry about you. I mean your'e gonna get shot by an assassin." The yak repeated himself "Don't. Worry. About. Me." The assassin, a jaguar started to sweat "OK! NOW EVEN I'M GETTING WORRIED ABOUT YOU."


End file.
